Hostage
by lostcard
Summary: Nami should've thought twice before walking aboard a certain yellow submarine. Now she's held hostage by the notorious Heart Pirates. But what does the "Surgeon of Death" want with her? Nami doesn't plan to wait and find out! A hostage story with a twist! Set after the timeskip! A little AU at the moment...but things will change! Beware of dark themes and strong language, damnit!
1. Caught

**Caught**

This was not supposed to happen. Every second of the plan was carefully crafted, there was no possible room for it to go wrong. The time, the location, the circumstances that began to unravel: it was perfect. And then he had to fuck it all up. She cursed ever doubting this pirate. Assuming he would be like any other man she had slipped away from before was her first mistake. The reality was that this was not in fact a man, this was a monster. He was the predator and she was the prey. And the predator always makes sure to find a way to be one step ahead of the kill. When and where he found that extra step Nami would never know.

The Strawhat's navigator was pinned up against the cold wall by the pirate's long sword. Lucky for her, it was still in its scabbard. Her neck and arms press tightly against the wall, but he positioned it a way where she was still able to breath properly. The pirate captain had remained silent this whole time, but his complacent smirk was telling her everything.

_Did you really think you could escape from me?_

She hated how he positioned her face, she had no choice but to stare into those demented eyes of his. The dark circles surrounding them only intensify the look he was giving her. They called him the Surgeon of Death for a reason and Nami had a sick feeling she was about to find out why. The moment he caught Nami, her heart was beating like crazy. With all the adrenaline rushing though her, it didn't take long to lose her cool.

"I demand you let me go this instant!"

Her sudden outburst earned a certain responds from the supernova. She could hear a soft chuckle slip from his slightly parted lips.

"I mean it! Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" interrupted the dark doctor.

"I'll scream!"

She knew it wasn't much of a threat, but the navigator was shit out of ideas at this point. Her crew always feared her boisterous screams, so there was a chance this plan might work.

"If you intend to do so, Miss Nami, I will have to find a way to keep you quite."

She didn't realize how close their faces were at this point. Their noses were practically touching and she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. All these proposals were backfiring quick. It was obvious he was curious on her next course of action. As freaked out as she was, Nami made sure to keep herself somewhat composed. There was no way in hell she was going to let this bastard get the best of her.

"There's no reason for you to keep me here."

The relaxed smirk on Law's face was quickly turning into something much more mischievous.

"I disagree."

Nami stopped her breathing for a second. She was just digging herself a deeper hole.

"If that's the case, why am I here?"

"You're my hostage."

"But I came to you willingly, I don't think that counts."

She could hear another deep chuckle making its way out.

"I don't think you fully understand the meaning of the word _hostage_. It doesn't matter how I gained possession over you, you remain mine until I get what I want."

Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of ransom was this lunatic putting over her head? As much as she wanted to ask, the possible answers were scaring her shitless.

Lost in her train of thought, Nami failed to notice the surgeon captain spacing himself from her. Sliding a hand off his sword, he slips it into his jacket's right pocket. Out from the hidden compartment came a gleaming syringe, filled with some mysterious light blue substance. He brought the needle up, capturing her attention once again.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

The orange-haired cat thief could feel fangs developing from her frustration. How dare that asshole! If he was going to hold her hostage, she wasn't going without a fight. She brought up her right leg and gave him one of her best "Sanji inspired" kicks.

"Fuck you," she spat out.

She felt a sharp jab in her neck. Before Nami even had time to react her sight was going fuzzy. His eyes looked more serene as he released her, allowing her to drop into his arms. Only a few more seconds and she would lose complete consciousness. Her heart ached. It had been so long since she had felt this kind of betrayal. To think that for one moment she honestly thought he was one of the good guys. This was the very man that saved her captain's life! But this was no ordinary man, this was a monster. A monster that was still very much the enemy.

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, if it isn't another LawNami fic. I know this couple isn't very common (it is no doubt a crack-out pairing), but the fics I've seen regarding these two have been really fun to read. That's why I was inspired to write one of my own ;)

I know this first chapter is a little hazy, but I promise it will make more sense in the future to come.

I hope you all enjoyed what I've whipped up so far. Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Rum Crest

**Rum Crest**

It took a while for Nami to even realize she had regain consciousness. When she opened her eyes all that welcomed her was blanket of darkness. All around her was pitch black. Nami was having a difficult time knowing if she was still somewhat knocked out or fully awake. At this point it didn't matter if she awake or not. Either way, she was still trapped in a hellish nightmare.

Wherever she was, it was obvious this was not going to be an easy place to escape. There was absolutely no light seeping in, the room had no windows and the only door must be hidden from her view. The temperature was moderately cool, so chance were she was somewhere near the bottom of the sub. Although the likeliness of escaping was looking rather slim, it didn't discourage the Strawhat navigator one bit. Stealing from greedy pirates left and right in East Blue, she had mastered the art of escape at a very young age.

_That bastard has no idea what he's up against._

Nami had a difficult time feeling the rest of her body. Whatever he injected her with, it something that was keeping her temporally paralyzed from the neck down. It was giving her plenty of time to bitterly reminisce how she got in this fine mess in the first place. She cursed Luffy's name over and over in her head. Why did she have to choose a captain that only had a taste for trouble?

* * *

><p><em>52 hours ago<em>

Making their way into the New World, it didn't take long for Luffy to demand they dock their ship on dangerous island. The name of the city they arrived in should've been a dead giveaway: Rum Crest. Much like the Grand Line's Whiskey Peak, this was city infested with uncover bounty hunters. Only these hunters were a thousand times worst. Bounty hunters in the New World were fighting to make a name for themselves just as much as pirates. If a hunter wanted to earn wealth and respect, they needed to take out a famous rookie and his crew. The fame of the pirate crew a hunter caught could make him a legend! And there was no crew more desirable out there than the Strawhats. When the Strawhats arrived in Rum Crest, it was like Christmas morning for all those patient bounty hunters.

The crew split into groups as they explored the island; Nami, Zoro, and Usopp were interested in drinking the island's famed rum in a local tavern. When word spread that there were Strawhats in the city, the top hunters on the island were in for the kill. Before Nami even had a chance to finish her bottle, there were hundreds of bounty hunters rushing into the bar to capture them.

Zoro smiled, Nami groaned, and Usopp screamed. Quick to his feet, the swordsman was ready to slice and dice with his santoryu. As Zoro fought the fleet of bounty hunters, Nami and Usopp naturally did what they were best at: running away. The sniper went right, the navigator left. It didn't take long for Nami to lose the group of bounty hunters chasing after her. Nami had to admit her invisibility technique was coming to good use. She could walk around the island unnoticed for the time being. As she walk about, she couldn't help but notice a group of men celebrating near the port. In a city full of bounty hunters, Nami knew that wasn't a good sign. She sneaked by the group to hear what the all commotion was about.

"Well the bastard has finally done it! Can you image what kind of reputation Angre is going to get after this?"

"Well he was always one to claim he could catch a big fish."

"I still can't believe it. Are you 100% sure Angre caught the captain of the crew? Barney, you're one of Angre's men, aren't you? Is it true?"

They were looking at the short man with purple dreads and long scar across his forehead. The scar went so far back, it looked like the man underwent some type brain surgery.

"It true alright, I saw the hat myself!"

Nami let low groan. The hat reference only meant one person. Leave it to Luffy to be captured by the top bounty hunter on the island.

"Isn't Angre sailing out this very minute? Why are you not on board with him?"

The orange-haired thief let out another quiet groan. If the bounty hunter that caught Luffy was sailing out that very moment, the Strawhats were going to have a hell of time getting their captain back. And Nami was in no mood in a wild goose chase; the sooner they all sail out together, the better. She needed to figure out which ship Luffy was held prisoner on and quick.

"Angre want some of to stay on the island, you know, to see if we can capture any more of the pirate crew," explained Barney, cleaning his ear out with his little pinkie. "The only reason Angre would postpone his departure is if I found one of them. I'm not allowed to return empty handed at this point."

"Bingo," thought Nami. She would just let this guy capture her and take her to the ship. Hard part over.

"Yeah right, like you could actually capture one of the crew members before Angre sails out, Barney," laughed one of the men. "You would need all the luck in the world for that to happen."

Nami stumbled out from behind a tree, wobbling about as she walked.

"Man, the rum on this island is sure strong," hiccupped the rosy-cheek navigator. "Hey, can one of you gentleman help escort a lady back to her ship? I'm afraid I'm a bit too tipsy to do it myself."

Every jaw in the group immediately dropped straight to the ground. Nami let out a giggle, she always liked playing drunk during these situations. It always kept things interesting.

Barney brought his jaw back up in place and pulled out a den den mushi out from his pocket.

"Angre, if you left the island, I would seriously advise you to turn the ship around. I have someone you don't want to miss."

* * *

><p>"Wow, I don't remember my ship being this big," exclaimed Nami, teetering right and left down the long hall. "You sure this is my ship?"<p>

"Yes of course," assured Barney with ball of sweat dripping down his cheek. He couldn't believe his luck! Angre was going to reward his dearly for capturing this woman pirate. "Allow me to show you to your room. I afraid you are too dizzy to get there by yourself."

"Ok, but can you show me to the bathroom first," asked Nami, tussling her long locks. "I really need to freshen up first."

"Of course, it's that next door to the right," explained Barney, pointing her in the correct direction.

"Thanks, it may take a while," giggled the orange-hair girl. "Lady business, you know."

Barney let out a nervous laugh, waving his hand up and down.

"Of course, no worries. Take your time."

As Nami entered the bathroom, she let out a chilling scream.

"Ahhhh! There's a gross spider in here!"

Barney ran into the bathroom to help the drunken damsel in distress.

"Where, where's the spider?"

Nami came up behind the short man and knocked him out with her twirling rod.

"Whoops! False alarm," said Nami, giving the unconscious Barney her best cat-like grin.

Locking the door behind her as she left, Nami ran down the halls desperately looking for the holding cell Luffy was kept prisoner in. They were sailing further and further away from the island this very moment, so she needed to act fast. Nami noticed that most of the walls were made out of seastone, there was no doubt Luffy was being held in a cell made out of the same material. It made sense this bounty hunter had a ship full of seastone, most pirate rookies were devilfruit users and it was the only sure way of subduing them.

Nami noticed a man standing guard in front of a room down the hall. He had a ring of keys dangling from his left pocket and was holding a seastone club. _I guess that must be the room._ Making herself invisible once more, she snuck up next to the man and knocked him out. She unhooked the ring of keys from his trousers and unlocked the door before her.

The room was dark and Nami was having trouble looking for the light switch. As soon as the lights went on she made herself visible again, she wanted Luffy to know she was the one saving him, not some mysterious ghost. Although the lights were finally on, the holding cell was still pretty dark.

"Luffy, are you in there?"

Even though she was having a difficult time adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she could make out a figure chained up against the back wall. Nami couldn't make out the person's face, however she could see an unmistakable head of short black hair. She quickly scrambled with the keys, looking for the right one to open up the cell. She hoped Luffy was alright, he was not responding to her. As soon as she got cell door open she rushed to the figure. He was locked up pretty good with seastone cuffs and chains. Guess the bounty hunter did not want to take any risk with a devilfruit user onboard. She shook her captain's chained arms, hoping to wake him up.

"Luffy! Are you alright?"

He was obviously knocked out cold. She brought up his head, inspecting his face for injuries the best she could in the dark. Being a rubberman and somewhat of an idiot, Nami knew her close examination was probably be pretty pointless, yet she had to be sure nonetheless. It was then she notice something really odd. There was a funny little patch of dark hair on his chin.

_That's weird, I don't remember Luffy having any facial hair._

As soon as that thought popped into her head, the cell's lights magically turned on. Nami gasp in horror. Dropping the man's head, Nami realized this prisoner was not her captain at all. What she mistaken for black hair was in fact hair with more of a dark blue shade. Giving the man one more good look, she remembered he was one of those lunatic Captains she saw at the auction house on Sabaody. She recalled Robin stating his name: Trafalgar Law. Nami had heard some terrible stories about this man and he was definitely not a pirate to get mixed up with. However, she did remember reading a news article about this being the same man that helped her captain escape the war two years ago. Nami was torn. She would love to help the man that saved Luffy's life, but she wasn't so sure about releasing a mad man like him on a sailing ship she was currently trapped on. She was sure that he was not the type that took being captured very lightly nor logically. There would be hell and fury on all aboard this ship if he was let loose. Nami let out a hard gulp. She didn't like those odds at all yet for some reason her fingers were inserting the sixth key into the hole of the seastone cuffs. The click assured her that they were now unlocked. She hesitated in pulling the chains off for a moment.

_Well, he is currently unconscious. I just have to make sure to be off this ship before he comes to. _

She let out an uncomfortable sigh as pulled off the chains. Nami could feel tears of fear streaming down her face. This was all her stupid captain's fault. She was so going to punch him square in the face once she saw him again. As soon as she was finished, the orange haired navigator got up and looked down at the unconscious supernova one last time. He could probably take it from there once he woke up.

"Well, this makes us even, Trafalgar Law," said Nami, turning a heel as she exited the cell.

The only thing that matter to Nami from that point on was getting the hell off this doomed ship. Well that, and possibly stealing some of their treasure on the way out. She didn't waste any time running out the room, only to be welcomed by the barrel of a gun. The now conscious Barney was holding a gun only inched away from her face.

"So here's where you've run off to, Cat Thief Nami," exclaimed Barney, cocking the gun. "Please follow me, I have someone who's been _dying_ to meet you."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Gosh, I guess it took me a while to update, huh? Geeeez, sorry bout that! With the holidays and all, these last months have been pretty crazy! I'll try to update more often ^^'<p>

A big thank you to **angel**, **Sarin-sama**, **Anon**, **mandarina**, **Rhirhirhi**, **SayukiChoco**, and **Hachibukai **for reviewing my story! I really appreciate the comments you guys :,,,,,D all your encouraging reviews means a lot! And a big thank you to everyone who Fav/Alert my story! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring :3 I promise it will get more interesting…I think! Heh, heh!

Please continue to R&R! Thanks! Peace!


	3. Heart Thief

**AN: **_I just want to give a big thanks to_ _**kazukisuou **__for helping me get back on track and updating this story! You're a rock star! Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Thief<strong>

The quivering revolver was aimed between her eyes, yet the Strawhat navigator felt indifferent by the threat. There were far more dangerous matters unraveling at the moment. Without a second thought, Nami walked passed the armed man and made her way toward the outer deck. The short man's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman!

"Hey! Stop right there," yelled Barney, jumping in front of Nami and aiming the gun at her once again. "If you don't listen to me, I'll shoot! I mean it!"

"I'm hate to break it to you, but you're not the first person to point a gun at me today," explained Nami, crossing her arms and passing by the flabbergasted gunman. "If you want me to obey your commands, you'll need to do something much more drastic."

"Barney!" called a voice down the hall. "Hurry up! Angre is about to reveal the greatest treasures of his vast collection!"

Barney noticed the orange-haired Cat Thief stopping dead in her tracks.

"I hear he has mountains of treasure! Hurry up, Barney!"

Barney could see a blazing shine coming from Nami's eyes. It was so bright he had to cover his own eyes to keep himself from going blind.

_Treasure?! Did he say a MOUNTAIN of TREASURE!? Act cool Nami, act cool, _thought the navigator as blinked her eyes back to normal. She turned towards the very much distraught Barney and fell to her knees.

"Alright, you win! I'll follow you, just please don't shoot me!"

Barney felt a snot drop drip down his nose. _What the hell is wrong with this woman?! Whatever, I better bring her to Angre before he loses his temper._

"Alright, no funny business! Just follow me."

Nami nodded, skipping joyfully behind him as they walked down the hall and into the treasure vault.

_This woman is truly mad,_ thought purple haired bounty hunter, _Why must the pretty one be so crazy?_

The very moment they entered the vault Nami was certain she had died and gone to pirate heaven. Gold and jewels were shining everywhere! The only things that looked dull in the vault were weather and worn treasure chests. And they were sure to be filled with only more gold and jewels. Nami did not hesitate to jump and roll within the heaps of treasure. She decorated her fingers with diamond rings, her wrist with golden bangles, and her head with a bejeweled crown.

"Ah, my greastest treasure yet! How I waited to obtain you!"

Nami looked up to see a man lingering above her with dreamy eyes. The man had his dark hair slicked back and was donning a gold-colored armor suit. His skin was pale but his eyes were a gleaming forest green.

"Are you talking about this crown?" asked Nami, pointing at the fortune upon her head.

"No."

"Good. Cause it belongs to me."

The man let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'm talking about—"

"You're not talking about these rings, are you?" interrupted Nami, dancing her fingers around. "Cause they belong to me too, mister!"

Everyone in to room had sweat drops cascading down their foreheads.

_The nerve of that girl to speak to Angre like that! She doesn't know whom she's dealing with! He's the top bounty hunter in the New World! _Thought Barney and the rest of the anxious crew. They were sure any moment now Angre would lose his temper and attack this pirate woman, but instead he let out another charming chuckle.

"Of course, it all belongs to you," insisted Angre, bending on one knee before her.

"Hey, I like how you think," grinned Nami, grabbing another scoop of gold and sapphires. The bounty hunter grabbed her hand and pressed it hard against his chest.

"Whatever you desire you shall have," gushed out Angre, holding her hand tight. "Because you're my greatest treasure yet, Cat Thief Nami!"

Nami stuck her tongue out in disgust. That had to be one of the corniest thing she had ever heard in her life! And this was coming from a woman that had a lovesick Casanova for a chef. Before Nami had a chance to retort there was an explosion heard from the rear of the ship. Angre jumped up in action, but not before landing a kiss on Nami's hand.

"Master Angre! The explosion is coming from within the ship," yelled a crewmate escaping from the blazing hallway.

"Within the ship? How is that even possible?" growled Angre, placing a golden helmet upon his head.

Nami let out a heavy gulp. She knew exactly how it was possible…with a lunatic pirate running around onboard.

"Don't worry, my love, I have this all under control," cooed Angre, giving her another kiss on the hand before rushing out the door. His crew was dumbfounded. Never had they ever seen their master act so tender and loving to anything in their life! Rather than a ravishing beast, Angre was more like a lovesick puppy. It was not a good look for him. But Nami didn't mind. If this guy could buy her more time to escape with all her treasure, he could act like a fool all he wanted.

Spotting some bag in a near by corner, Nami wasted no time packing up all her treasure. The crew looked at her in amazement. Never had they seen someone wrap up that much treasure so quickly. Her nickname was no joke. Nami was clearly a professional thief, putting most pirates to shame.

"Where are your life boats located?" asked Nami, packing up the last of the treasure.

The crew pointed up at the left of the ship.

"Good. What are you waiting for? Load up the boats with my treasure," ordered the Cat Thief, throwing the loot into their arms.

Before anyone had a chance to obey Nami's barking orders there was an explosion by the exit. A bleeding Angre was thrown back into the room. There was a large gash across his right cheek, blood spilling all over his gleaming gold armor. Everyone looked up in shock to see who was the cause of all this chaos and mayhem. Everyone but Nami, she was still trying to formulate a plan to smuggle out all this treasure.

Law had gained back possession of his trusty hat and sword. He remained silent as he entered the room, observing everything and everyone within eyes reach.

"I know what you want, Trafalgar Law," cough out Angre, pushing himself up from the bloody floor. "If you want the treasure, go ahead and take it."

"You are in no place to give me any sort of permission. I do what I please," responded Law, scanning the room over once more.

"Yeah! Besides, that's MY treasure!"

Nami slapped her hand over her mouth. She painfully regretted speaking out right then. The Strawhat navigator was now locking eyes with the Surgeon of Death. Angre jumped between them, shielding Nami with his open arms.

"You can take the treasure, but leave the woman out of this."

Law was unresponsive to Angre's orders and kept looking at the orange-haired pirate. Nami could tell he was slowly recognizing who she was. The Cat Thief was debating whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Is your captain onboard of this ship?"

Nami shook her head no. Law took his eyes off her and looked up towards the wall behind them. Bring his sword upward, Law sliced the wall open in one slick slice. Waves and sunshine welcomed themselves within the vault. Law looked back at Angre, bringing up his sword once more.

"Like I said. I will do what I please and I will take what I please. You have no say in any of this."

A yellow submarine popped up from the waves. A door open from within the vessel and out came a polar bear wearing a black jumpsuit with the "Heart Pirates" Jolly Roger shinning on his left chest. Nami recalled him being the same talking bear she saw at the auction house.

"Captain!"

"Bepo, take all these bags of treasure and load them up onto the ship."

"Yes Captain!"

With one giant bear swoop, Bepo managed to gather all the bundles of treasure and transport them over to the docked of the submarine. Nami could feel fire gather around her. Her eyes were glowing red and her teeth were fanged out.

"Hey! What the hell! That's my treasure!"

Nami noticed a few treasure chests were left behind. Before she was given the chance to pounce unto them, they had vanished into thin air. Law was using his devil fruit powers to transfer the rest of the treasure onto his ship.

_No no no no no no! This can't be happening! My treasure! How dare they!_

The captain was boarding his ship, preparing to disembark, but not before accepting one more passenger onboard. Nami had jumped her way onto the yellow submarine, just barely making it onto the ledge. She had jumped onto the railing and managed to magically balance herself upright. Law was looking at her with a cloud of question marks over his head. Why would this woman being risking her life to come aboard his ship?

"Miss, what on earth are you doing?"

"Listen, doctor! If you think I'm just going to stand back and let you steal all my treasure, you have another thing coming!"

"Your treasure?"

"Yes, MY treasure! Where it goes, I go!"

Law casually blinked his eyes. This wasn't exactly what he had planned, yet he seemed unfazed by her actions.

"Whatever. It's your choice. But if I were you, I would be wary about the consequences to boarding my ship."

Nami could hear Angre yelling behind them. He was screaming for her to jump back onboard his ship. The orange-haired navigator hopped off the railing and stood beside Law.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I don't think I could handle being around that love-crazed bounty hunter any longer."

Law had a dark grin growing on his face.

"Oh? That reminds me…"

Angre noticed a circle surrounding him. He knew this wasn't a good sign. Before he had a chance to react, it was too late. The deed was done. Angre had heard of this signature act once before, but never did he believe he would be one of the Surgeon of Death's victims. He looked up to see his beating heart in the palm of Law's right hand. It took a moment for Nami to comprehend what had just happened, but once she placed all the pieces together, she let out horrific scream.

_He just stole Angre's heart! He killed him!_

Law's "room" encircled the bounty hunter's ship. With a flick of his wrist, the ship was now floating above them. Law shoved the heart into his coat pocket and proceeded to position his sword. With few effortless swings, the ship was sliced into pieces and falling into different parts of the sea. Nami was in shock. She could barely accept what had just happened. Never had she seen someone tear a ship apart like that so quickly. Never had she witnessed someone stealing another person's heart! It seemed like this was all just a horrible dream. It was all too eerie and surreal to be actually happening. It took all her strength to keep the Cat Thief from collapsing onto the deck of the submarine. She couldn't believe it. This was the man who helped Luffy escape death? How was this even possible? And now this was the man she had entrusted her well being to, the man she planned to travel the high seas with?

_Big mistake, Nami, _thought the naïve navigator. _BIG mistake._

* * *

><p><em>Took about a year…but yay! Update! Now let's party! Wahoo! Ha ha :D Sorry it took so long everyone! After Punk Hazard started I was a little wary about continuing this story. But as the arc got further along, I could see my story actually fitting in quite well ^o^ Yay! High-fives, everyone! I will be updating "Heart Hazard" pretty soon as well! So keep your eyes peeled if you like that fic as well. I just published another fic recently called "Death and Glory". It's about Law's past and how he became the "Surgeon of Death". If you get the chance, check it out!<em>

_A big thanks to __**Hachibukai, annie-chan, Nikki, Grding3l, Rizzz, Trishia, lawXnami4eva, sempai-sama, Starkiss666, eastblue, mimi, felixfan, ladedum, anime pirate 13, reggie, Starfall2466, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, and **__everyone else you reviews/favored/followed this story. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting and hopefully some of you are still interested in this story -_-' heh heh._

_Another big thanks again to __**kazukisuou**__ for encouraging me to write and continue this fic! Hope you like the chapter :o_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

Law took pride in his crew. The Heart Pirates were known to be a fearsome bunch, a crew that cast terror and panic in the very soul of their opponents. The Surgeon of Death couldn't pick a finer group of men to pirate the high seas with. As proud as Law was of his crew, this was not one of their finer moments. True, he knew bringing a woman aboard a ship filled with men that don't typically interact with the opposite sex, he expected some sort of reaction. But this was far from what he anticipated. These fools were jumping up and down like star-stuck fans. Even Nami was at a lost in calming these men down.

"Crimin girl! You're Crimin girl!" yelled one of the men wearing a yellow cap.

It took a moment for Nami to realize what the man was talking about. That all changed when she noticed what the men were holding in their hands. It was a magazine. Not just any magazine, it was the latest Crimin swim suit catalog. Before leaving Fishman Island Nami negotiated a modeling gig with Pappug. He had approached her before about posing in his latest catalog. Crimin had become more and more popular with the population outside of Fishman Island, however he had yet to feature a human in his fashion magazine. The fashion designer thought she would perfect to represent his latest swimwear collection. Nami agreed, but only for the right price. She could use that extra cash once they arrived into the New World. It was a heavy amount of money, but Pappug agreed. He owed the Strawhats so much, what was a few hundred thousand belis between old friends? Nami didn't even bother to look at the negatives of the photo shoot, she got what she wanted out of the deal and was ready to ship off with her crew. She had long forgotten about it and now it was hitting in the face. The Heart Pirates were her fans! She couldn't believe her luck! Posing for that magazine was paying off more that she thought.

"Yes! That's me," smiled Nami, pointing at her red and yellow crimin bikini top.

"Oh my god! Can we get your autograph?" asked Penguin, opening the magazine up to his favorite page.

"For my fans? Of course," charmed Nami, bringing out a feathered pen. "But it will cost you…10,000 beli each."

Law had a sweat drop roll down his forehead as he witnessed belis being pulled from his crew's wallets.

"Hey now, wait a minute!" yelled the annoyed Captain.

Nami looked up from all the money fanning her face and gave Law an understanding nod.

"Oh that's right, you guys get a special discount for allowing me to travel with you. It will be only 9,000 beli each."

"That's not what I meant," growled Law, teleporting Crimin model next to him and cuffing her hands together behind her back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Nami, struggling against his grasp.

"Yeah Captain, how is she going to sign autographs if she's handcuffed?"

"Listen now and listen closely. Many of you have identified this woman as "Crimin girl", but she is also known as "Cat Thief" Nami, a member of the Strawhat crew. She is not a guest on this ship, she's a hostage. I order all this "Crimin girl" nonsense to stop at once. She is a hostage and will be treated like one. Understood?"

"Does this mean no autographs?" asked Shachi.

Law felt another sweat drop fall down his forehead.

"No autographs."

The heart crew let out a whinny huff, crossing their arms against their chest.

"Hey! What is all this hostage business? Let me go!" demanded Nami.

"No."

Law threw the frazzled navigator into Bepo's arms and prepared to exit the room. To Nami's horror, Law teleported all the treasure out of the room as well.

"My treasure! You bastard! What did you do with it?" screamed Nami, trying to worm herself out of the bear's grasp.

"Bepo, watch the hostage. And make sure to keep these nose-bleeding fan boys from falling into her pace. I'm counting on you, Bepo."

"Aye-aye Captain!" answered Bepo, bringing one paw up to salute the Surgeon of Death. "You can count on me!"

Law nodded and excited the room, leaving the rest of crew in a state of embarrassment. All the men were blushing in shame. The Heart Crew couldn't let their Captain down. They were much more than just nose-bleeding fan boys! They were fearsome pirates, dammit!

Nami looked up at the crew encircling her and Bepo.

"Hey, how about you guys unlock these handcuffs and I'll show you some of my favorite bikinis from the Crimin magazine?"

The heart pirates all had stone cold looks on their faces. Nami let out a nervous laugh. Perhaps these guys were not as easy to break as she thought. She laid back into Bepo's bear-hug grip. Nami had to think of a plan and quick. The sooner she escaped the better. Who knew what this mad doctor was up to? Why would he want to make her a hostage? What was he trying to gain from her capture? She didn't want to stay and find out.

"Hey Bemo," whispered Nami into his fury ear.

"It's Bepo."

"Oh sorry, that's what I meant. Listen, you need to stop your Captain from opening those treasure chests!"

"Nope, I'm watching you! Captain's orders!"

"But they're booby-trapped! If he opens them, they will explode!"

"Captain is counting on me to watch you. I'm listening to my Captain!"

Nami just let out a soft sigh.

"Fine, but if the explosion blows your Captain's head off… it will be all your fault."

Bepo felt a shadow of guilt hovering above him. He couldn't get the image of his headless Captain out of his mind.

"Captain!" cried Bepo, running out the room. "I'll save you!"

"Hey Bepo, where are you going?" yelled out one of his crewmembers. "We need to be guarding the hostage!"

"I swear, Bepo can be so reckless at times," complained Shachi, adjusting his glasses. "I guess we'll have to take it from here. You heard the Captain, no falling into her pace! We need to stay firm. She is the hostage and we are capturers and nothing is going to change that."

Nami could feel the whole crew leering down at her. She knew a challenge when she saw one. Too bad these boys didn't stand a chance.

"Well if I'm going to be held here against my will, I refuse to do so in this state. I haven't taken a bath in a few days and I feel filthy. I need a bath and I will allow one of you to stand guard as I bathe myself. Now who will it be?"

All hands were up immediately. The men were fighting each other like dogs to gain the coveted position. Nami were scanning each crewmember, observing their nearly covered faces. She finally set her eyes on one man.

"You with the penguin hat."

"Me," choked Penguin, pointing his fingers at his hat.

"Yes you. I don't want this to be some competition, so I'm choosing you at random. You'll be my guard. Now please lead me to the bath quarters."

"Lucky bastard," growled the rest of the crew. Penguin fanned himself from fainting. He couldn't believe his luck!

Nami followed Penguin down the hall, but she could hear the rest of the men following close behind. Nami turned towards them and spoke out.

"And where do you think you guys are going?"

"We are coming too! The Captain ordered all of us to watch you and that's what we attend to do. We respect your privacy and allow only Penguin in the bathing quarters with you, but we will be standing guard in front of the door in the mean time," answered Shachi, narrowing his eyes on the prisoner. "Will this be a problem?"

"That's fine. As long as it's only one person _inside _the bathing quarters with me, I won't have a problem. I can't have you all watching me take a bath...I'm a shy girl," murmured Nami. The crew could see a little blush forming on her cheeks. They were taken by her sudden bashfulness.

"She so cute," whispered the pirates, blushing a bit themselves.

As Nami and Penguin entered into the bath quarters she noticed the room was dimly lit and the air felt rather cool. The Cat Thief could see Penguin shaking like a leaf next to her, but she knew it wasn't due to the temperature. They finally walked up to a circular tub in the middle of the bath quarters.

"Can you please draw a bath for me? I really can't do anything when I'm in handcuffs."

The pirate nodded as he turned the bath nubs, letting the warm water fill the bathtub. When it finally reached a respectable amount, he added bubbles and a washcloth. Nami fiddled in her back pocket as he drew the bath. She brought her head down in order to hide her grin. She had to admit, being an experienced thief had really paid off. The cards were falling into place. It's not the hand you're dealt that matters; it's the delivery.

Penguin started at her, waiting for her next move. Nami looked up with big eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Well, I guess you'll have to undress me as well. But please be gentle and close your eyes when you do so! I'm a very shy girl."

Penguin wiped the drool dripping down his chin. He couldn't believe his luck again! This had to be the happiest day of his life. He closed his eyes and let his fingers do the looking. He grabbed her shoulders tenderly, dancing his hands towards the tied bikini top strings.

* * *

><p>The crew was jealously waiting outside. Some of them tried their best to peek inside, but there was no use. Penguin and Nami were too deep in the bathing quarters to be seen. Never had they ever envied someone much. On the "cool meter", Penguin was now at par with their very own Captain! And it was all due to his sheer dumb luck! It wasn't fair!<p>

They heard a scream coming from within the bathing quarters. It was the hostage yelling out something.

"How dare you! Get out! GET OUT! I don't want any pervert watching me take a bath!"

The pirate with the penguin hat flew out of the bathroom, hands fully covering the face. Even though his crewmates couldn't see their comrade's face, they knew exactly what had happened. Hunched over with blood dripping from his hands, they knew Penguin had succumbed to a massive nosebleed. They could hear a muffled whisper coming from his bloody palms.

"Boobs."

The crew let out a loud laugh and patted him on the back.

"You couldn't help but have a little peek, huh?"

Their hunching crewmate gave them a little nod.

"Well hurry up and get cleaned up in the infirmary! The Captain will not be pleased to see you in such a state!"

Penguin nodded and ran out of the room. The rest of the crew's laughter died down as they focused on their attention back on the bathing quarters. Everyone hesitated to make a move.

"Should someone else go in there?"

There was a brief silence before another crewmate answered.

"I don't think the Captain would be pleased to see a bunch of us with nosebleed stains on our uniforms. Perhaps it's best we just wait for her to finish and come out."

The crew regrettably agreed. As much as they would love to take a glance of this bathing beauty, they wanted to prove their Captain wrong. They were much more that just some nose-bleeding fan boys! They were nose-bleeding fan boys with some dignity, damnit!

* * *

><p>"Captain! No," screamed Bepo, jumping on his frazzled pirate captain. Law was in the middle of opening a treasure chest when the bear entered the room.<p>

"Bepo! What are you doing? Get off!" ordered the crushed Captain.

"Only if you promise not to open any of these treasure chests!"

Law hiked one of his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Now why would I promise you something like that?"

"Please, Captain! I don't want you to die! It will be all my fault!"

"Bepo, please get off me. Captain's orders."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" called out Bepo, jumping up into a saluting pose.

"Just so I have an understanding of the situation, what would cause my death, Bepo?"

"An explosion would blow your head off!"

"I see. Yes, I believe that would do it. Now what would cause such an explosion?"

"The treasure chests are booby-trapped, Captain!"

Law adjusted his cap as he picked himself off the floor.

"I can understand your concern, but I promise you none of these treasure chests are actually booby-trapped."

"Are you sure, Captain?"

"I'm positive, I scanned them myself just to be sure. And even if there were any, I could deactivate them with my powers."

"Captain," gushed out the polar bear in joy. "You are so cool!"

"Now how did such an idea get in your head, I wonder…"

The bear went silent as his head fell in shame.

"Let me guess…the woman?"

"Sorry, Captain."

_Damnit, I underestimated the cleverness of this woman._

"Bepo, you stay here and stand guard. If she tries escape, she will not go without her precious treasure. And this Cat Thief is not to be trusted, so ignore her comments. Understood?"

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

Grabbing his sword, Law made a swift exit out of the room and into the hallway. Time was of the essence, who knew what this woman was up to with these lovesick pirates watching over her? The dark doctor teleported himself into the room he last left his crew. Scanning the area, he noticed the room was empty.

_Where on earth is everyone?_

He could hear chattering coming from down the eastern halls. It was where the bathing quarters were located.

"Wonderful, I'm going to be performing blood transfusions all day," grumbled Law, entering the bathing quarters.

He was surprised to see most of his crew standing guard clean and in good health. But he noticed right away the woman was missing.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is the hostage?"

"Now Captain, before you get upset, hear us out! The hostage is just taking a bath! That's all! We have been standing guard this whole time and nothing has gone wrong."

Law looked down at the little droplets of thick red liquid. He looked back up at his crew and narrowed his eyes on them.

"Oh that! You see, Penguin had a little accident and had to go to the infirmary! But nothing serious," assured Shachi, scratching the back of his head. "Everything is fine."

But something wasn't sitting right with the Surgeon of Death. Law bent down and wiped the bloody substance with his finger. As he observed the texture and color of the blood closely, the Captain was clenching his jaw tensely. Law jumped up and busted through the bathroom door. He ran into the bathing chambers, calling out for the Strawhat's navigator.

"Captain! There's no way she escaped! There's no way out but though this door! And we've been standing guard this whole time."

But their Captain ignored their claims, entering further into the bathing chambers. There was a fog of steam covering his view of the room. He noticed some resting in the circular tub in the middle of chambers. Was it the woman? He couldn't tell from this distance. All he could see was a person with towel wrapped around their head. Law walked up to get a closer look at the slouching figure. As removed the towel, his eyes grew big.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p>"Penguin, are you sure Captain wants us to put all this treasure in an escape pod?" asked Bepo, carrying most of the treasure on his shoulders.<p>

"Yes, I'm positive! He said that the Cat Theif cannot be trusted, so we must hide the treasure," mumbled Nami in her best man-ish voice.

Being a fellow team member of the 'weak trio' and best pals with Usopp sure prepared her for this moment. Usopp gave her all types of weird capsules in case of emergencies and a few of those special capsules were filled with fake blood. Usopp was always a firm believer of faking his own death in order to get out fights or island missions. So he entrusted Nami with a few, just in case she ever needed them. Out of all the scenarios she could've imaged using these fake blood capsules for, she would've never believed she be using them for a moment like this. She was going to give Usopp a big hug next time she saw him. And Luffy too… after she beat the shit out of him first, of course. Hanging out with her idiot Captain and Usopp, she was learning to master the art of doing impressions. They were always joking around on the ship, imitating different types of voices; it was hard for Nami not to get caught up in the fun. She could actually do a pretty decent Zoro voice. Luffy always commended her for her spot on impression of the sleepy swordsman.

"Penguin what's wrong with your voice? You sound funny," noted Bepo, sticking his head closer to his "companion".

Nami felt herself getting hot. Guess she wasn't as polished as she though she would be with the "Penguin" voice.

"It's nothing! I'm just catching a little cold, that's all. Hurry up, Bepo," grumbled Nami, running to the nearest empty pod.

Not that Nami had a lot of time to learn Penguin's mannerism. As soon as she got herself out of those handcuffs, she knocked him out with her rod. Being a professional thief, she always kept a hairpin in her back pocket. It was mostly used to pick the locks of treasure chests and safes, but it could be used for handcuffs as well. And she had to thank her lucky stars she had her rod hidden with her invisibility powers. Law would of taken from her right away had he known she had such a weapon. Knocking out the Heart Pirate, Nami was able to disguise herself with his uniform and hat. In fact, Nami choose this particular pirate due to his donning hat. Out of all the hats she saw, Penguin's hat could conceal her face the best. It was a risk, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Thankfully the fake blood kept the crew distracted enough to not notice the difference in physique.

To Nami's delight, Bepo finished the stuffing the last of the treasure in the escape pod. Bepo looked confused as "Penguin" jumped up and down in excitement.

_Why is he so happy? Penguin can be such a weirdo sometimes._

"Well what are you standing around for? Go back to the vault," ordered "Penguin".

"Captain told me to stand guard of the treasure, no matter what."

Nami let out a low growl. She had to think of something and something quick to get this bear out of the picture. She wouldn't be able to launch the escape pod with him watching. It wasn't going to happen.

"True, and why did he tell you to stand guard of it?"

"Um…so the Cat Thief won't take it!"

"Exactly! So if we are _hiding_ it from the Cat Thief, we can't be around the treasure, right? Cause if we are guarding this pod, she'll know it's there and go after it!"

Bepo scratched his left ear in confusion.

"But Captain says I have to—"

"Listen, if she finds the treasure and steals it, guess who's fault will it be?"

Both of Bepo ears folded down in shame.

"Mine."

"Exactly. So hurry up and run back to the vault before you get in trouble."

His "crewmate" didn't have to tell him twice, Bepo was already rushing back to the empty fault. As the nervous bear ran away, Nami felt a little guilty. She didn't want to get poor Bepo in trouble. He actually seemed like a sweet bear she would get along with. But it was either him or her. And she had no desire to stay hostage aboard this ship any longer. Nami jumped inside the escape pod and prepared herself for launch. As she managed the controls the power within the pod suddenly went out.

_Shit! How the hell did that happen?_

Breathing hard, she pulled herself together and got out her rod. Nami was able to get the power going again with one little electric shock. She pressed the launch button and braced herself for impact. The pod shot out quickly and precisely. Nami was pleased to see all the rushing bubbles surrounding her window. But there was one large bubble that concerned her. It was big…and little too big. Before she even had a moment to react, she found herself laying back on the submarine's cold hard floor.

_How on earth am I back on the ship? What just happened?_

She was pulled up from the floor and shoved up against the sub's wall. The 'Penguin' hat was ripped off her head and she was seeing eye to eye with the Surgeon of Death. Nami tried to fight him off, but his sword was firmly pressed against her neck and torso. She would never forget the intensity she saw in his eyes. It was a look of wild delight. Nami bit back her wounded pride. She was close, _so _close. What was she dealing with, some kind of demon?

* * *

><p><em>Back to present time<em>

Nami had finally gaining some control over her body again. The drugs were finally wearing off and she was able to sway her body a little back and forth. Suddenly Nami could see light spilling out from crack of the door. The orange-haired navigator was able to adjust her sight a bit in the darkness. Nami realized she was closer to the door than she originally thought. If she could muscle her way to the door, perhaps she could break herself out.

She still couldn't feel her arms or legs, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Nami gave herself another strong push and rolled herself off the bed. She fell right off the feather soft bed and onto the hard unforgiving floor.

_Well that was easy, a little too easy._

Now it was really bothering Nami that she couldn't feel her arms and legs. If she could move everything else in her body, why couldn't she feel them? She heard the door creak open in front of her. All the light was too strong on her eyes. She looked down at her torso to keep the harmful rays from blinding her sight. The Cat Thief immediately regretted this decision. Nami let out a blood-curdling scream. Both her arms and legs were missing from her body. She heard a dark chuckle coming from the doorway. Looking up, Nami saw the pirate doctor leaning on the door frame. He was smiling like a lunatic, concealing something behind his back.

"Missing something?" taunted Law, bringing out what he was hiding. It was her left arm, dangling from his right hand. He cruelly swayed it side to side, as if he was using her very own body part to wave hello.

Nami let out another horrid scream. If she didn't know before, she knew it now. She wasn't dealing with just some demon, she was dealing with the devil himself.

* * *

><p><em>Alright! Yes! Finally! I'm on the path I want to be with this story! I'm getting some meat on this boney fic! Truth be told, when OP was in its Punk Hazard arc, I wasn't too sure if I wanted to continue with this story. I thought it was a little too far fetch to continue with. But NOW things are different. The way things are going with OP (the end of Punk Hazard and into Dressrosa), my story can sorda make sense again! Yay! I'm pumped and little freak out at the same time. Omg, Oda…you can sorda read my mind. Or I can read yours? Whatever, great minds think alike. But enough of my ramblings, I wont spoil you on what I have in store for this fic. It's still a mystery. Bwhahaha!<em>

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favored this fic! I'm so happy many of you still have an interest in "Hostage"! It really encourages me to continue writing it :3 I freakin' love you guys :,,,,,D_

_Now my little responses your awesome reviews!_

_**lexxiebaby: **__Nami's obsession with treasure always gets her into some type of trouble! Woman loves treasure so much…her favorite color is shiny! LOL! _

_**Phantom: **__OMG I'm so happy you review this story! You always make the best observations, Phantom! OMG! YOU ARE SO RIGHT! Angre does seem like a more smooth Duval! OMG I didn't even notice that! They're pretty similar! You are brilliant for noticing that! Ha ha! Love it! Yes, Nami should take some pointers from you. The treasure! It's not worth it, woman! Blah! She'll never listen XD_

_**Trunksmybaby: **__OMG! I know, Nami-swan is soooo cool *_* and so is Law! They're sooo cool…they should get together ;D ha ha!_

_**Guest 2: **__Thank you! I firmly believe there should be more LawXNami fic! I think there will be the way things are going in the manga…I won't spoil it for those that are not caught up. But let me tell you…things are getting good ;) Viva LawXNami!_

_**anime pirate 13: **__Thank you! Sorry I kept you waiting -_- but things will get better with this fic! Promise! Thank you for still supporting this fic :,,,,D You're a rockstar!_

_**spiritgirl16: **__Yes! Law is getting a taste of the corkiness of the Strawhat crew when dealing with Nami's treasure obsession! What on earth is he up against? Bwahaha! Thank you so much for waiting for me! I'm sorry this fic is taking so long…but it will be a fun, action-packed story! Promise! Pinky promise :3 _

_Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and faving! Please review if you get a chance! I love to hear your awesome feedback :D_

_Oh and btw, I'm on tumblr! I usually post my chapter reviews, crazy theories, and OP/LawXNami spamness on my page weekly. Check it out if you want more of my craziness! My page name is lostheartcard! The link is on my profile page!_

_And if you follow "Heart Hazard" I should have a chapter up some time next week! k, byeeee!_


	5. Heart of the Matter

**The Heart of the Matter**

Lying on a cold operating table was as pleasant as a heart attack. Nami was hating every last second of it. Wearing only her bikini top and bottom, the cool metal surface of the table brought her no comfort as she anxiously waited for the surgeon to reassemble her missing body parts. Although the dark doctor's back was facing the Cat Thief, she knew exactly what he was up to. She could feel it. He was inspecting every inch of her left arm. All this waiting was finally getting to her. This was cruel and unusual punishment and she wasn't going to stand for it! And in her case, both figuratively and literally.

"What are earth are you doing over there?" growled the orange haired woman. "Why are you taking so long?"

The surgeon took a moment to look over his shoulder. He could tell how frazzled the young lady had become awaiting his examination. Law had to admit he found her facial expressions rather amusing. Perhaps he could enjoy a bit more fun for the time being. He turned his head back down towards the arm he was observing.

"I'm debating whether or not I should sell you in pieces."

Did Nami hear this man right?

"W-what?!" squeaked the Strawhat's navigator.

"You would be surprised how much money one could make for an arm or a leg."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The surgeon placed her left arm down and reached for her right one. As he inspected the dangling arm, Law retorted against such a doubt.

"You should really do your research before jumping onboard somebody's ship, especially when it comes to the Captain. You never know what kind of demons people carry from their pasts."

It was very true. The "Surgeon of Death" had a dark reputation well before hitting his "Supernova" status. Law was no stranger to the business of the Underworld. When it came to the Doflamingo family, everyone had their niche; Law's happened to be with the dealings of the Black Market. The Organ Trade was a natural fit for a man with the ope ope devil fruit. And although he had not been a part of the Organ Trade for a very long time, he still had much of the wealth he accumulated from such trafficking.

"You're not really going to—"

"I suppose in your case, no. Selling you whole and intact, I could fetch a fair better price."

Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man really such a monster?

"You sick bastard! You would really do this? After I saved you and everything?"

Law paused his inspection and turned towards the Navigator.

"You did no such thing. I would've made it out of there just fine."

"Oh really? With seastone cuffs? Face it, if I didn't intervene, the bounty hunters would've handed your ass over to the Marines!"

The doctor smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Something tell me during these last two years you didn't bother to gather up any information in the happenings of the New World. Am I correct?"

Nami felt a sweat drop fall down her forehead. He had her there. Sure she was a little behind when it came to New World news, but so what? What did that have to do with his capture?

"It would be very foolish for these bounty hunters to turn in a Shichibukai to the Marines. They would not receive any award and would have a heap of problems to deal with."

Nami turned completely white. She couldn't believe it! This man was a Shichibukai? It took her few moments to gather back all her thoughts.

"Then why would someone capture you? To sell you in an auction house?"

"Unlikely. No auction house would take me. Although my bounty inactivate, it is still too high for any auction house to obtain me. I would cause them too much trouble," explained Law. "This aside, bounty hunters are sometimes sent on "private missions"…if the price is right, that is."

"So someone paid this bounty hunter to capture you?"

"Not sure. Perhaps."

Law appeared indifferent from the thought. In the pirate world, no one is safe and everyone plays dirty.

"There's a good chance someone did! So I did save you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, miss. You're not the only one who has mastered the art of an escape. I would've had no problem getting out of such a bind," declared Law, looking down at her right arm once again. "I'm afraid I cannot say the same for you."

Nami let out a small huff. She realized what kind of man she was dealing with. All this "organ trade" talk, clearly the Surgeon of Death was a businessman. Well he was talking to the right person because when it came business, Nami was a beast!

"I see, so how does 16,000,000 beli sound about now?"

The dark doctor gave her one of his infamous smirks. He slowly walked towards the operating table, still holding her right arm in his hands. He hovered above her, locking his dark eyes with her big bright ones.

"16 million is just a starting price in the Underworld. What Marines are willing to pay and what pirates are willing to pay are two very different things. A pirate is much more willing to pay a hefty price for a coveted capture."

Nami could feel the surgeon's gloved hand cup her chin, tracing his smooth fingers down the edge of her jaw.

"Yes, I believe I could make a fortune with you."

"Is that what you want? Money? Is that why you captured me?"

Pulling his hand from her face and flopping her right arm over his shoulder, he gave his head a little shake.

"Money? No, that's not what I want at all."

"What do you want?"

Nami choked to get the words out. It was a question she was dreading to ask but desperately needed answer to. Why did Trafalgar Law take her hostage?

"Confusion."

"What?"

"I want to cause confusion."

If it was confusion that he wanted, it was confusion he was getting! Nami had never been so confused in her whole life! What on earth was this lunatic babbling about?

"I don't understand."

The surgeon just turned away and walked back to where he stood earlier. He placed down her right arm and reached for her left leg.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Nami.

Law ignored her cries and continued with his inspections in silence. Nami didn't know how much more she could take. She tried twisting and turning on the operation table, but it was no use. Tight straps held her torso down and it was hopeless for her to escape. All the tears she fought to hide were now trickling down her cheeks. She was frustrated and frighten beyond belief. But she still needed something to hold on to, something to believe in. Nami still had her faith, there's no way she could give up yet.

"When Luffy finds you, he's going to rip you to shreds," spat out the Cat Thief. "You will not get away with this!"

This comment earned another head rise from the doctor. She had his attention once again. He turned and looked towards the operating table once more.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. Luffy WILL come and believe me, you are no match for him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You are confident your Captain will find you?"

"Definitely."

"You have a vivre card?"

"No. But that doesn't matter! He will find me!"

"How?"

"Well you did leave survivors."

The woman had a point. There was a chance Angre and his bounty crew would spread the word of what had happened on the ship and if the Strawhats remained on the island they would quickly learn about her capture.

"True. But how will he find you? It's pretty difficult to track down a submarine, especially when your prized navigator is not available to steer you the way."

Nami didn't even flinch at such a comment. She held her head firm.

"Mark my words, Luffy will find me."

Law couldn't help but smirk at the orange haired woman. He hiked an eyebrow as he stroke the small patch of dark hair on his chin.

"The faith you have in you Captain astonishes me. I must say, its quite admirable, Miss Nami."

Nami held her breath. She couldn't tell the doctor was being genuine with his remarks or just mocking her. The Strawhat's navigator wouldn't dare allow him to injure her pride. The woman was ready for anything he would throw her way.

"Very well, how long do you propose it would take him to find you? A day or two?"

Anything but that! Nami did not expect him to react like that! Her jaw dropped in shock!

"What?"

"I will not wait any longer than three day. Three day is what I will give to Strawhat-ya and no more," announced Law, positioning her left leg back into her socket. "If he shows up, I will agree to give you back to your crew."

Nami couldn't believe her ears! Was this mad man for real? Law transported her right leg into his arms and popped inward beside her left leg. Nami wiggled her knees, feet, and toes. She had her legs back! Things were beginning to look bright again.

"However, this is not a "negotiation"…this is a test of will, a test of destiny. If Strawhat-ya does not find you within the three days, I will act accordingly. Understood?"

Nami gritted her teeth. Right when things were looking up, Law had to bring her back to reality.

"My Captain will find me! You can count on that!"

Law brought her right arm back into her socket.

"For your sake," muttered Law, placing her left arm back in place. "I hope he does."

Although her torso was still strapped onto the table, her arms were free to do what they please. Nami grabbed the surgeon's coat and pulled him down so their faces could meet eye to eye.

"What are you planning to do with me?" growled the Cat Thief.

"What I have to do to get what I want," answered Law, pulling her arms off him and stepping away from the operating table. "Now enough of this aggressive behavior. If you have faith in your Captain in recovering you, there is no need for you to be acting in such a way. I expect you to be on your best behavior and not attempt any more escapes. Is this understood?"

"I will make no such promise! Whether or not Luffy shows up, I am not going to sit around and wait for him to save me! If I see any opportunity for an escape, you better believe I will take it!"

When things sound too good to be true, there's a good chance they are. Nami learned this the hard way when dealing with Arlong. The Fishman promised her village and island back if she paid the correct debt, but in the end it was a false vow. She would never allow that happen again. Making arrangements with the enemy would only burden her in the end.

Law let out an irritated sigh.

"Why must you make things so difficult for yourself, Miss Nami?"

Nami just gave him a stubborn pout and turned her head away.

"If you attempt anymore escapes I'm afraid all bet are off," explained Law.

She wasn't going allow such threats scare her. There was no chance Nami would grovel to his commands.

"They would have to be, because next time I plan such an act, I will succeed," announced Nami. "I will escape."

"In a pool of your own blood," proclaimed the dark doctor. "That I can guarantee."

Nami just ignored his remark and stared up towards the ceiling. She wasn't going to let some big bad surgeon get to her. If she wanted to escape, she will damn do so. The Strawhat's Navigator was not taking him seriously and it was quickly annoying the Heart Pirate's Captain. He had no time playing her foolish games. She would either agree to stay put aboard his ship or suffer the direr consequence.

"Consider this your last and final warning," informed Law, grabbing his long sword off the table. "If you act up again, your Captain will find you…and he will find you in pieces spread across the New World."

"You heartless bastard," hissed out Nami, freeing herself from the straps holding her down onto the operating table.

The Surgeon of Death just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"You are one to talk, Miss Nami," stated Law, turning towards the exit. "You really are one to talk."

And after such a haunting remark, Nami was sure her heart skipped a beat. If she had one, that is.

* * *

><p><em>SKULL JOKE! Yohohohoho! Sorry, the Brook in me would not allow me miss out on such an opportunity ;3 ha ha! Alright! Yes! So how many of you wanted to punch Law in the face after this chapter? How many wanted to punch Nami in the face? How many wanted to knock Law and Nami's head together and scream "Enough! You guys play nice now!" Ha ha! Yeah, tensions are getting high between these two! How the hell am I going to squeeze in any type of romance? Blah! I'll manage it some how :3 heh heh.<em>

_I'm glad I held off a while on this chapter because I really wanted to wait for the anime to reveal Law's connection to Doflamingo before spoiling it in the fic. Now that it's been shared in both the manga and anime, I don't feel so awkward about it. I know not everyone reads the manga, so try my best not to spoil too much…I really do! I apologize in the future if I do so -_- Oh and the whole Law's history with the Black Market and Organ Trade! Totally made that up! It is NOT a spoiler! In my head, it just makes sense he would be a part of that Underworld business because of Doflamingo and his own DF powers. If it turns out to be true…well hot damn! I was onto something!_

_Wow! Thank you for all the review, favs, and follows! It still surprises me that so many of you still follow this fic even though it takes me foreva to update it! You guys are rockstars! Thank you so much :,,D I try to back what I can to make it a healthy chapter, so I hope it's worth the wait! Now for some review talk!_

_**Trunksmmbaby: **__OMG! I know! So clooooose Nami! Oh man, the minute I saw Nami wearing a Crimin bikini top on Fishman Island I instantly want to make her a "Crimin Model". Wouldn't it be grand if it were true ;3 I'm happy you had a good laugh!_

_**spiritgirl16: **__Oh you are too kind! Thanks for sticking through the thick and thin! I'm super happy you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! 100% Law and Nami moments! Good and bad! Ha ha!_

_**Mugiwara Otome: **__You make a very good point! Why must you win so much Law?! Blah! Have faith in Nami in this one! She could very well pull through and win in the end! Right?! But you have to admit, Law is one bad boss. He's not an easy one to fool. I think Nami might of met her match :3_

_**lexxiebabey: **__I know! Damn Nami, you go girl! She really gave the doctor a run for his money (literally! Ha!)! I agree! Robin and Law share the same sick twisted humor. They are not afraid to say the darkest of comments. I secretly wished they were brother and sister :x I know, fat chance! Whatever, a girl can dreaaam!_

_**Phantom: **__OMG thank you! Yes! Nami is BRILLIANT! Ha ha! Yeah, I freakin loved playing around with the Heart Pirates. It's like dealing with a whole crew of Sanjis XD oh my Law, how do you do it? But yeah, I would love it if the Heart Pirates turned out to be fanboys of Nami and Robin! That would make the whole "Pirate Alliance" thing so much more entertaining. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always, I cannot wait to respond to your next review. Loooove you!_

_**strawberrypiratenin: **__OMG I love Bepo! He is so adorable! Yeah, even thought Nami did double cross him…I think they'll be getting along well. I just know it ;) Yeah, I think Nami (being a sexy female pirate and all) well get a lot of attention in the New World. Mark my words! She has fanboys! If not the Heart Pirates, so other pirates/bounty hunters/Marines/etc. Ha ha! I mean her wanted poster would be perfect to put up on some fanboys wall. Genzo revealed that little nugget of gold! Thank you so much for the kind review! I agree, the beginning of this fic is a little slow, but it picks up from here on out. Thanks for hanging in there! You're a rockstar ;3_

_**SeoulXTusta: **__You love this? I love you! Hugs!_

_**Person: **__OMG thank you! I do try my best to keep it in character! I hope I did justice in this chapter too. I like Law like I take my coffee. Extra dark, my friends ;3_

_**anime pirate 13: **__Oh snap! Law how could you! I guess you can't blame the guy…the girl really pulled the rug under his feet with that escape attempt. Awww you're welcome! You deserve all the compliments! You're a rockstar ;3_

_**im ur misconception: **__OMG! You are toooo kind! Thank you for such a kickass review! I am very honored by your review. Dark humor and great drama…this is what I strive to do in my fics :,,,D you get me, you really get me! Thank you! It makes me happy that I making every chapter count from here on out. I mean, there will be cliffhangers. But what good story doesn't have a cliffhanger here and there. Thank you for sticking with my story even though I take forever to update! Oh I agree, throwing characters straight into the sack isn't my cup of tea either. But that doesn't mean it won't happen sometime in the future ;3 heh heh!_

_**Yuki y Tsuki Okuma: **__¡Gracias mi amor! Lo siento, no sé mucho español, pero yo agradezco las amables comentarios._ _Tengo el honor de leer mi historia incluso pensamos que es en Inglés. ¡Usted es un rockstar!_ _Lo siento si mi gramática no es correcta._

_Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring! Love you, guys!_

_Oh and if you read "Heart Hazard", I still have my poll up for next chapter voting request! Check it out! K byeeee!_


End file.
